Complicated
by Deena70
Summary: Malik was one-too-cute guy with a bad reputation, black leather jeans, and motorcycle boots. Anzu thought that by dating Malik, her always-too-busy parents would finally take notice of her. Unfortunately, things get very complicated… (MA)


_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nuff' said._

_Author's note:_ Hi, it's me again! Although I'm a die-hard Ryou/Anzu, I must say I'm intrigued with Malik/Anzu. I mean, why do people pair Anzu up with Malik? I admit, **Malik Fan 03**'s stories piqued my interest; therefore, I decided to give this idea a shot. -_____-;;  That, and Krissy loves Malik/Anzu fics to death. She choked me until I put up this chapter. You have no idea how tight her grip can be. (Rolls eyes) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Krissy, whose iron hands should be chained. No, Krissy! I was just joking! Don't chase me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Title:** _Complicated_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Main Pairing:** Malik/Anzu

**Summary:** Malik was one-too-cute guy with a bad reputation, black leather jeans, and motorcycle boots. Anzu thought that by dating Malik, her always-too-busy parents would finally take notice of her. Unfortunately, things get very complicated…

**************

Chapter One 

**************

An Excerpt from Anzu's Diary

_Ugh! My parents are busy with work again…AND ON A FRIDAY TOO!!! I wish they'd stay home for once and spend more time with me…but I might as well be wishing for the moon. Sometimes, I really wish I could turn back time. Before Dad became a hotel manager and struck it big…before Mom became a popular singer and go where the fans take her…before they lost their interest in their only daughter. Yep. That was the old days… I'd do anything to get them back. Anything__._

Seventeen-year-old Anzu Mazaki stared enviously at the happy child laughing with his parents, walking hand-in-hand down the street. She sighed, feeling a pang of loss. She used to do that with _her_ mom and dad when she was five… 

" Miss Mazaki, we're here." The voice of her driver broke into her thoughts. Anzu nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder. " Thank you," she said and climbed out of the limousine, facing Domino High. She thanked god it was Friday, or she would have pretended to be sick and stayed home.

Okay, she changed her mind. She liked going to school. She preferred it to being alone in a huge mansion, staring at the clock and waiting for her parents to come home. Besides, she had three wonderful friends to look forward to: Namely Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda. 

" Anzu!"

She smiled when she heard the overexcited voice of Jounouchi. " Anzu! Save me! Argh. Honda's trying to kill me!" he cried pitifully as Honda gave him a headlock. Jounouchi was cursing loudly as he struggled to escape his death grip. 

" Okay, okay. Break it up, you two." Anzu stood between them and shoved Honda. " No fighting as long as I'm around. Where's Yugi?"

" Behind you!" The short, tri-colored boy smiled as he walked over to them. " How are you, Anzu?"

" F-Fine." Anzu blushed slightly. She used to have an infatuation for Yugi… Her eyes traveled to the Millennium Puzzle and she shook her head. No, she used to have an infatuation for Yami, Yugi's darker side. Based on what little she knew, Yami was a 5000-year-old pharaoh who once ruled all of Egypt. The rest was a blur…but she knew one day Yami would recollect his memory and disappear from their lives. She dreaded that day. It would mean losing a good friend. Friendship became important to her after losing her parents' to fame and glory. 

Together, the four good friends made their way to their class. Anzu paused at the door, looking in. She saw a blond Egyptian sitting next to the window, staring outside with a thoughtful expression. She bit her lip. Malik Ishtar…

He had moved to Domino City not long after the Battle City tournament. He used to have a yami, an evil dark side. Yami Malik had sought to rule the world and destroy Yami Yugi. But luckily, Yami Yugi had defeated him in a duel and Malik's yami had been banished into the Shadow Realm. It upset Anzu that she had been so naïve. As Namu, he had easily gained her friendship and trust. But his charming, kind image was just that, an image. _Not anymore. Remember, Anzu, he's changed. It was Yami Malik who manipulated him into doing all those things, not the real Malik,_ a voice inside her head told her. _You've always given people second chances. Malik is no different. _

" Hi." Did she just say that?

Malik looked up, blinking in surprise. " Err…hi." A small smile graced his lips. 

" So…how do you find Domino City? Since you've been here for two days and all," Anzu said.

Malik shrugged. " I haven't been here long, so I'm still not familiar with the streets. But I think I'm getting a hang of it."

Anzu smiled. " Well, you know you can always ask for my help if you want someone to show you around, okay?"

Malik nodded, his attention returning to staring into endless space. Anzu quickly walked to her seat, ignoring the gapes and looks of her classmates. 

" You actually _talked_ to him?" Jounouchi's eyes were wide as his hand reached out for his hotdog.

" Jou, Malik isn't that bad…" Anzu protested.

" I'll never forgive him for trying to hurt us!" Jounouchi growled darkly. 

" Jou, what's past is past. It's over now," Yugi said.

Jounouchi shrugged. " Whatever. I don't want to waste my time talking about that creep anyway. Hey, Honda! That's _my_ hotdog!" He lunged at Honda, who had sneakily stolen the hotdog from his hand. Honda swallowed it quickly and tried to act innocent. But Jounouchi was already half-choking him and demanding his food back.

Anzu sighed, smiling. Some things will never change…

Or perhaps it will.

**********************

**~ End of Chapter One ~**

**********************

_Author's note:_ Was it bad? -___-  In my opinion, it probably is. Oh well. Ahem. I'd like to remind you that after Battle City and defeating his yami, Malik _did_ become good. So please don't flame me about "Malik isn't like that! He's suppose to be evil!" or "Malik is not kind or good!" or "Anzu and him shouldn't go together!" Besides, this is simply a fanwork. F-A-N-W-O-R-K!!! ^_^  And if you want me to update, the little button on the left must be clicked!


End file.
